The Tale of Two Girls
by TotallyGurly
Summary: Two young superheroes show up in Jump City and gain the friendship of the Teen Titans...Slight bbrae and robstar
1. Chapter 1

Descriptions:

Shadow: Shoots purple fire balls and reads minds

Vana: Can see into the future and has super strength

Sorry that it's such a downer in the beginning, but I promise it's gonna get happier. And there is gonna be a lot more bbrae and robstar! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but my friend and I own Shadow and Vana

Chapter 1: New Strangers

It was a cool summer day as two teen girls walked along the bridge that connected Gotham to Jump City. From a by passers point of view these two girls seem weak and alone, but they are more powerful than anyone could imagine. These two girls left their hometowns because they were misunderstood by their communities. Up until they met each other in Steel City, they had been roaming alone. And when they found out they were alike, well then they instantly became friends. These two are no ordinary runaways, they have amazing powers. As they traveled further along, they got to stop a few bad guys here and there. When asked by citizens who they could thank and call again in need, they simply said Shadow and Vana.

Shadow, who is 14 1/2, left her home in Massachusetts after her mother told her she would call the authorities on her 'weird' daughter. Vana, who is 14, left Kentucky after her poor parents began using her as a circus act for money.

As they made their way into the heart of Jump City, they heard sirens and then an explosion. They decided to go check it out.

-At the Bank-

The Teen Titans had gotten there moments earlier and were already in the middle of fierce combat with the Hive 5. Raven was fighting Jinx, Beast Boy had Gizmo, Cyborg was wrestling Mammoth, Starfire was blasting star bolts at Seemore, and Robin was kung foo fighting Kid Wykkyd. Just then Gizmo blasted Beast Boy into the air. Mammoth flung Cyborg into a building. Just as the other titans started going down, a purple flame came out of no where and shot Mammoth down. Then something else grabbed Gizmo and slammed him into the ground. Everyone looked over to see two girls fighting the other villains. As Mammoth gained composure and started charging toward the girl with glowing purple hands, but the other girl jumped in front of her and punched him in the face. He went flying in the air and smashed against a street light. Gizmo flew into the air and pointed a device at the strong girl, but when he clicked the button, nothing happened.

"What the-", Gizmo.

"Looking for these?", asked the other girl.

"Huh? How did you-", Gizmo began but the strong girl pushed him into the ground.

The titans had defeated the other members of the hive, and the authorities came and got them all. The two girls escorted Gizmo and Mammoth to the police car and then turned towards the titans. The titans looked at the two girls for a moment. The taller one had short light brown hair with tints of red in it and blue green eyes. She was wearing a strapless green dress with a gold belt, green gloves, and green ankle boots. The other one had very dark, almost black hair that cascaded down her back and electric blue eyes. She had on a purple dress with gold streaks, matching gloves that stopped above the elbow, and purple boots that that stopped at her knee.

"Thanks for the help.", Robin.

"Anytime, you guys are the teen titans, right?", The taller girl says.

"The one and only.", Beast Boy said grinning.

"Cool, well we should probably get going.", The other girl said.

"Where are you guys off to?", Raven.

"No place particular, just around.", Tall girl.

"Oh no, that is not acceptable. You have just help us defeat a team of villains, we must celebrate with pizza!", Starfire.

"I don't think know...", Dark haired girl.

Just then the tall one pulled her friend close. She began whispering something in her ear.

"Are you crazy? We haven't eaten in TWO days and when someone offers to buy us pizza you say no?!", Tall girl.

"Ugh fine, but just pizza. After that we leave, ok?", Dark haired girl.

"Ok.", Tall girl.

They turn back to the titans and the tall girl begins to speak.

"We would love some pizza."

"Awesome!", Beast Boy.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking, what are your names?", Cyborg.

"I'm Vana, and this is Shadow."

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1, you'll learn more about Shadow and Vana later, their backgrounds are kinda downers, but it's gonna get funnier. Also maybe some new villains and heroes who catch the attention of the girls...Anyway review!


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations

**I might get lazy with this fanfic at times because I'm working on another one called 'Her Sister' right now and plus I'm waiting for jazzybizzle to update her fanfic 'Smells like Teen Spirit' so sorry if I don't update often. Btw I'm so sorry if I didn't make it clear who was Vana and who was Shadow at the end of chapter 1,Vana is the tall one in green and Shadow is the dark haired one in purple. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but a friend and I own Shadow and Vana**

Chapter 2: Invitations

The seven teenagers were sitting at the Titans usual spot at their favorite pizza place.

"So Shadow and Vana, how did you end up in Jump City?", Robin.

"Oh, we just travel around a lot now.", Vana.

"Cool, so where are you guys from?", Cyborg.

Vana and Shadow looked at each other.

"Well actually, we met in Steel City.", Shadow.

"What a coincidence, our friends from Titans East live there!", Beast Boy.

"I think we met them...yeah actually, we did!", Vana.

"Were they the ones we helped stop that meteor with?", Shadow.

"Yup, those are the ones.", Vana.

"How wonderful, you know our friends!", Starfire squealed.

"Cool.", Raven.

The titans began asking Shadow and Vana all shorts of questions about their travels and they happily answered.

"So where are you guys staying now?", Robin.

"Well we're actually crashing on a bench in the park right now, we-", Vana began but Shadow elbowed her in the stomach.

"Ow...", Vana said holding her stomach.

"Oh no, that is not going to continue, you can stay at our tower with us!", Starfire.

"Yeah, we've got enough room.", Cyborg.

"Well, I don't know...", Shadow.

"Come on, you know you want to!", Beast Boy.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave anyway?", Raven.

"Um...", Shadow said, if only they knew.

Vana noticed the skepticism in Shadow's eyes and decided to talk to her.

"Excuse us just a second.", Vana said and pulled Shadow with her.

"Listen, I know you have your doubts, but these guys seem really nice. Maybe they can help us.", Vana.

"But what if he finds us?", Shadow said fearfully.

"He won't be able to hurt us if we have them around. Come on S, just for a little while.", Vana.

"Well, I guess just a little while couldn't hurt...", Shadow.

"Yay!", Vana said happily and ran back to the titans.

"We would love to stay with you guys!", Vana.

"Awesome!", Beast Boy.

"Glorious!", Starfire.

"Great! How about we take our new friends back to the tower?", Robin.

I'll drive!", Cyborg.

They all got in the T-car and drove to titans tower.

**So I sorta got lazy and just wrapped up the chapter there, but I'm just tired because I had math finals today and I have a class trip to Dorney Park tomorrow and then I have a day off Monday for Memorial Day so I'll be good to write over the weekend! Anyway, thanks for reading so far! **


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Sorry I haven't updated, but this week is the last week of school so by next week I'll have much more free time to write. Btw I changed Shadow and Vana's ages to 14 ½(Shadow) and to 14(Vana), anyway here is the new chapter. R and R, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but my friend and I own Shadow and Vana**

Chapter 3: Settling In

The titans and their new friends got back to the tower and made their way to the ops center. When they walked through the doors, Shadow and Vana's eyes widened.

"WHOA.", Was all Shadow and Vana could say.

"I know, it's pretty sweet right?", Beast Boy.

"Only a billion times PERFECT!", Vana.

"It's way better then the shack I lived in.", Shadow.

"Or the trailer I lived in.", Vana.

The titans couldn't help but feel sorry for these two girls, they had pretty messed up lives, just like them.

"Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire come here for a team meeting.", Robin.

The four walked over to Robin.

"What's up Rob?", Cyborg.

"I know we were just gonna let them crash here for a while, but I feel like maybe we should help them.", Robin.

"By doing what?", Raven.

"Well, we already know how well they can use their powers, and they really have no home, so I was thinking maybe we should, you know...", Robin.

"Are you saying what I thing you're saying?", Beast Boy said a smile appearing across his face.

"Yes, I think we should have them join the team.", Robin smiled.

"Oh what a marvelous idea!", Starfire.

"Why not? We could always use a few more girls around here.", Raven.

"Cool, so we'll ask them tonight.", Robin.

After the team meeting, they showed Shadow and Vana to some rooms they could use.

-Later that Evening-

The titans stayed in and had ordered takeout to celebrate their new friendship. They decided now would be the right time to ask Shadow and Vana to join the team.

"So Shadow, how long did you guys intend on staying?", Robin.

"Not very long, you know places to go and people to see.", Shadow.

"Oh well that's a shame because we were going to ask you to stay longer.", Robin.

"Well, how much longer?", Shadow.

"Well, we were thinking...forever maybe.", Robin said smiling as he pulled out two communicators.

"Oh my god! You want US to join the Teen Titans?!", Vana said excitedly.

"Yeah dude!", Beast Boy.

"You guys are really awesome and we would love it if y'all would join us.", Cyborg.

"It will be most fun!", Starfire.

"We could always use more help.", Raven.

"I'm not sure guys...", Shadow.

"Awwww, why not?", Beast Boy.

"We have this problem...", Shadow.

"It's actually a guy who's the problem.", Vana.

"What guy?", Raven.

"He's a really bad guy.", Vana.

"The call him...Slade.", Shadow.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I've been writing all night, and I have a major headache. Hope you liked it, R&R! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth Comes Out

**Hi people! I didn't want to keep you waiting and I have a lot of catching up to do before I go update my fanfic 'Her Sister' so yeah, here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I(and my friend)only own Shadow and Vana**

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

"Slade?!", The shocked titans screamed.

"You know him?", Shadow.

"Um, he's only one seriously BAD dude!", Beast Boy.

"Oh, heh...", Vana.

"Maybe you should tell us how you guys know Slade.", Robin.

Shadow and Vana looked at one another.

"Well I suppose we should...", Shadow.

They went on to explain how Slade had attacked them and tried to turn them into his apprentices. They told them how he has been following them ever since.

"Whoa...", Beast Boy.

"That is so terrible! At least you two are okay now.", Starfire.

"Why is he following you?", Raven.

"We have no clue, but we are fearful.", Vana.

"As long as you are apart of our team you'll be safe.", Cyborg.

"Really? You'll still let us join?", Shadow.

"The more information we gather about Slade, the better.", Robin.

"Besides, you two are really good fighters!", Beast Boy.

"Oh thank you guys!", Vana said as tears streamed down her face.

Starfire hugged Vana.

"We won't let you guys down.", Shadow said smiling.

"We know.", Robin.

The titans proceeded to eat their takeout and learn more about Shadow and Vana. Apparently Vana's full name was Nirvana Craig and Shadow's real name was Rissa Neri. They had stopped many bad guys upon arriving in Jump City. The titans decided that it would be good training to go out and do some patrolling with their new friends. Little did they know that danger was waiting ahead...

**Gah, cliffhanger! Sorry, but I have to save the best for chapter 5! Anyway sorry that its so short, but it'll probably get longer later**


	5. Chapter 5: Patrolling Danger

**Chapter 5 comes at you people, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I only own Shadow and Vana**

Chapter 5: Patrolling Danger

When the titans got into town they split up, Robin and Starfire took north, Beast Boy and Raven took south, Cyborg took east, and Shadow and Vana took west.

"We meet back here after patrol.", Robin said.

"Gotcha.", Vana.

They split.

-An Hour Later-

"Well I guess we should-AAAHHH!", Shadow began but something pulled her up.

It was a slade bot.

"Shadow!", Vana screamed as she grabbed Shadow's arm and pulled her apart from the slade bot.

"Now titans, no need to get upset.", Slade.

"What are you doing here?", Shadow said fearfully.

"I have important things to discuss with you two...", Slade.

Before he could say more, Vana grabbed Slade by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"Should we call for backup?", Vana.

"No, I think we can take him.", Shadow said while smiling evilly and cracking her knuckles.

Shadow punches him in the face. Slade shakes it off.

"Why are you here?", Shadow.

"I have an important message from your parents...", Slade said gasping for breath.

"Talk!", Shadow yelled as she help up a fire ball.

"They want you home...", Slade.

"We want more details.", Vana said as she tightened her grip.

"NOW.", Shadow.

If you wish...they said there is a surprise when you return.

"Knowing our parents it's probably an ambush...", Vana.

Shadow tries to read Slade's mind. She gets a small piece of information before he shields himself from her powers. Shadow gasped. Slade vanishes.

"What is it?", Vana said looking at her friend.

"Something bad is gonna happen...we're gonna need backup.", Shadow.

"Got it.", Vana said as she pulls out the communicator and called Robin.

No answer.

"Guess we're doing this on our own...", Vana.

She turns back towards Shadow.

"What did you see anyway?", Vana.

"Not much, there were two guys who tried to help us...but Slade got them and now they are being held captive.", Shadow.

"How are we gonna stop Slade now? We are all alone!", Vana.

"Maybe not entirely...if we set the two captives free, we can team up and stop Slade.", Shadow.

"Good point, well were do we even go?", Vana.

"To Slade's lair of course.", Shadow.

"That makes sense...", Vana said as Shadow face palmed.

"Never mind, let's go.", Shadow.

They make their way to and abandoned warehouse.

"Where is everybody?", Vana said as hundreds of slade bots appear.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?", Shadow.

They get into fighting mode. Shadow shoots a fireball at a group of slade bots and Vana used her super strength to punch three bots at a time. Soon more and more appear and the girls are surrounded.

"I don't think we can hold them off any longer!", Vana.

"Me neither!", Shadow.

Two male figures appeared. They fight off a large number of bots and the four team up and work together. Once all the bots are defeated, they four turn to look at each other. The guys are cute.

"Thanks...", Shadow said blushing at the first guy.

He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a red and gold uniform with a gold dragon in it.

"Who are you guys?", Vana said while blushing at the second guy.

He had blonde hair with red tips and green eyes. He wore a full black and silver uniform.

"I'm Lucki and this is my enemy-", The first guy began as the second guy cut him off.

"I'm Slater.", Second guy said as he checked out Vana.

"Wait, you're enemies?", Shadow said confused.

"Yes, you see I'm a good guy and-", Lucki said as Slater stopped him.

"And I'm a bad guy.", Slater.

"What?! Well how did you guys get here then?", Vana.

"We were in the middle of a battle, I was robbing a jewelery store, when some creepy guy grabbed us and brought us here.", Slater.

"How did you get out?", Shadow.

"Well this so called 'Slade' left us unattended and we used our skill to get out.", Lucki.

"But why did you guys help each other?", Shadow.

"Well, we sometimes team up to stop even worse villains. He says he's a bad guy, but he's really just a vigilante.", Lucki.

"Oh, so what powers do you guys have?", Shadow.

"Well I transmit good luck hence my name, and I am an empath.", Lucki.

"Cool, and what about Slater?", Shadow said as she pointed to him and Vana who were talking.

"He can shoot fire and has super strength.", Lucki.

The conversed on and on until Shadow's communicator started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hey Shadow it's Robin calling in, what's the matter and where are you guys?", Robin.

"Well that's the thing...", Shadow said as Vana grabbed the communicator out of her hand.

"Hey Rob, we're fine now, but we are outside out Slade's lair. We made some friends too.", Vana said as she smiled at Slater.

"Okay, stay there. We're on our way, Robin out.", Robin.

"So what do we do now?", Lucki asked.

"We should probably just stay here until they arrive.", Vana.

They all agreed and sat around a fire that Shadow and Slater started. They began to learn more about each other, but they didn't know someone was watching them...

**Whew, that was a long chapter! You guys better stick around because this is gonna get REALLY interesting soon, btw did you love the fact that Shadow and Vana have crushes?! Shadow doesn't show it as much, but soon she will... XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting and Watching

**I am SUPER SORRY for not updating in a while, but I promise I'll be better because I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that I own Lucki and Slater. Anyway I hope you like this because it's just introductions and background history, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I only own Shadow, Vana, Lucki, and Slater**

Chapter 6: Waiting and Watching

The four teens sat quietly waiting for the rest of the Teen Titans.

"So, where are you guys from?", Lucki said trying to break the silence.

Shadow and Vana cringed at the thought of their parents. The guys sensed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...", Lucki trailed off.

"No it's okay, it's just that...", Shadow didn't know what to say.

"It's just that our parents are awful people. They should never have been allowed to have children.", Vana said angry but fighting back tears.

"But then we would've never met you two.", Slater smiled as he smoothly put an arm around Vana. She smiled as he wiped away some of her tears that began to fall.

"AHEM.", Lucki said grinning. Shadow couldn't help but giggle a little.

Slater and Vana snapped out of their trance. They both looked at Slater's arm and began to blush. He pulled it away and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"So um, where are you guys from?", Vana tried to say coolly.

"We live in the southern part of Gotham City.", Lucki.

"But doesn't Batman protect Gotham?", Shadow.

"You think he has time to take down every single villain? No way!", Lucki.

"What about bad boy over there?", Shadow pointed to Slater.

"He's barely a D class villain.", Lucki.

"I'm sitting right here you know!", Slater.

The other three just laughed.

Little did they know someone was forming a plan...

-In a dark room-

A figure stepped out of the shadows and towards the monitor.

"Laugh now children, but soon I will have you under my control..."

-Outside-

"...And then I punched him so hard he could've landed in Steel City.", Slater bragged about one of his battles with Lucki.

The three heroes just stared at him.

"What?", Slater.

"You do realized that you beat up a super hero right?", Shadow.

"It's what I do, I'm an evil villain.", Slater reminded.

"Yeah right...", Lucki mumbled.

Slater just shot him a dirty look. Vana grabbed his hand. He turned to her.

"You know you're really not as bad as you pretend to be.", Vana.

Slater just grumbled and ripped his hand away.

Vana had a look of disappointment in her eyes. She got up and sat next to Shadow who was chatting away with Lucki.

-In a dark room-

The figure walks over to a person chained to the corner of the room. The person curled into a ball.

"Now now child, there's no need to be afraid.", The figure said crouching down to be at eye level with the child.

"What do you want with me?", The small child said in a scared tone.

"It's not you, it's your sister I need...", The figure spoke softly.

"I don't got a sister.", The child retorted.

"Oh but you do, you just don't know her...Lyle...", The figure smirked.

"W-who are you...", Lyle asked.

The figure stood up and chuckled.

"You may call me, Slade..."

**DUH DUH DUH! Hahahahahaha, anyway sorry for the short chapter, my creativity is shot so this is the best I could come up with. Also Lyle is owned by my friend starlingg12. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please!**


End file.
